Death Note Songs
by MsMattJeevas
Summary: I wrote out the lyrics to some songs in the way I thought the pairs LxLight and MattxMello would sing them. Rated Teen to be safe because of the odd swear.


**So, I had some fun with the songs on my iPod. I picked out songs that I thought suited the two pairs (LxLight, and MattxMello) then arranged the lyrics as it would be if those characters had to sing it. **

**The first four songs are LxL, then the last nine are MxM (my fav pair :D). It's sorta in chronological order, and some songs contradict the others but who cares, I wasn't going for a story here. **

**Best way to read this, is to pull up youtube or something and play the song while reading it. And it's best just to take each song as it is, some of them are a little confusing or possibly I thought the wrong character should be singing a certain part, but whatever. **

**Enjoy it anyways.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the songs or characters, they belong to their respective owners.**

**

* * *

**

_**Limp Bizkit – Behind Blue Eyes**_

_(L and Lights painful relationship)_

**Light:** No one knows what it's like; to be the bad man.  
**L:** To be the sad man, behind blue eyes.  
**Light:** And no one knows what it's like to be hated, to be fated to telling only lies. But my dreams they aren't as empty as my conscience seems to be. I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance, that's never free.  
**L:** No one knows what its like to feel these feelings, like i do, and i blame you!  
**Light:** No one bites back as hard on their anger.  
**L:** None of my pain and woe, can show through.  
**Light:** But my dreams they aren't as empty as my conscience seems to be. I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance, that's never free.  
**L:** No one knows what its like to be mistreated, to be defeated, behind blue eyes.  
**Light:** No one knows how to say, that they're sorry and don't worry, I'm not telling lies. But my dreams they aren't as empty as my conscience seems to be. I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance, that's never free. No one knows what its like to be the bad man

**L:** To be the sad man, behind blue eyes.

_**3 Doors Down – When I'm Gone**_

_(Light struggles with being Kira, and L struggles with his looming death)_

**Light:** There's another world inside of me that you may never see. There's secrets in this life that I can't hide.  
**L:** Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find. Maybe it's too far away, maybe I'm just blind, maybe I'm just blind. So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong, hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.  
**Light:** Everything I am and everything in me, wants to be the one you wanted me to be.  
**L:** I'll never let you down even if I could. I'd give up everything if only for your good. So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong.  
**Light:** You can hold me when I'm scared you won't always be there.  
**L:** So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone.  
**Light:** When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin, I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends. And roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone, part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone.  
**L:** So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong, hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.  
**Light: **Everything I am and everything in me, wants to be the one you wanted me to be.  
**L:** I'll never let you down even if I could, I'd give up everything if only for your good. So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong.  
**Light: **You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there.  
**L: **So love me when I'm gone. Maybe I'm just blind. So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong, hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.  
**Light:** Everything I am and everything in me, wants to be the one you wanted me to be.  
**L:** I'll never let you down even if I could, I'd give up everything if only for your good. So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong.  
**Light:** You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there.  
**L:** So love me when I'm gone. Love me when I'm gone. Love me when I'm gone, when I'm gone. When I'm gone, when I'm gone.

_**Linkin Park – Pushing Me Away**_

_(this could take place when L and Light are out on the roof in the rain)_

**Light: **I've lied to you, the same way that I always do. This is the last smile, that I'll fake for the sake of being with you.  
**L:** Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown, eventually break down.

**Light:** The sacrifice of hiding in a lie.  
**L:** Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time left, to watch it all unwind.  
**Light:** The sacrifice is never knowing; why I never walked away, why I played myself this way. Now I see you're testing me pushes me away. Why I never walked away, why I played myself this way. Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
**L:** I've tried like you, to do everything you wanted too. This is the last time, I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you. Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown, eventually break down.  
**Light:** The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
**L:** Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time left, to watch it all unwind.  
**Light:** The sacrifice is never knowing; why I never walked away, why I played myself this way. Now I see you're testing me pushes me away. Pushes me away.

_**James Blunt – Goodbye My Lover**_

_(Obviously this takes place when L is dying)_

**Light:** Did I disappoint you or let you down? Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown? 'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun, Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won. So I took what's mine by eternal right. Took your soul out into the night.

**L:** It may be over but it won't stop there, I am here for you if you'd only care. You touched my heart you touched my soul. You changed my life and all my goals. And love is blind and that I knew when, My heart was blinded by you.  
**Light:** I've kissed your lips and held your hand. Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
**L:** I know you well, I know your smell. I've been addicted to you.  
**Light:** Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me. I am a dreamer and when I wake, You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
**L:** And as you move on, remember me, Remember us and all we used to be.  
**Light:** I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile. I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
**L:** I'd be the father of your child. I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
**Light:** I know your fears and you know mine. We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
**L:** And I love you, I swear that's true. I cannot live without you.  
**Light:** Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me. And I still hold your hand in mine. In mine when I'm asleep.  
**L:** And I will bear my soul in time, When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
**Light:** Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me.  
**L:** I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow. I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

_**Avril Lavigne – My World**_

_(This song seemed like playful banter between Matt and Mello)_

**Matt:** Please tell me what is takin' place, 'cause I can't seem to find a trace, guess it must have got erased somehow. Probably 'cause I always forget, every time someone tells me their name, it's always gotta be the same.  
**Mello:** Never wore a cover-up, always beat the boys up, grew up in a five thousand population town, made my money by cutting grass, got fired by a fried chicken ass! All in a small town, Napanee.  
**Matt:** You know I always stay up without sleepin', and think to myself, where do I belong forever, in whose arms, the time and place? Can't help it if I space in a daze, my eyes tune out the other way, I may switch off and go in a daydream.  
**Mello:** In this head my thoughts are deep, but sometimes I can't even speak. Would someone be and not pretend, I'm off again in my world. I never spend less than an hour, washin' my hair in the shower, it always takes five hours to make it straight.  
**Matt:** So I'll braid it in a zillion braids, though it may take all friggin' day, there's nothin' else better to do anyway.

**Mello:** When you're all alone in the lands of forever, lay under the milky way, on and on it's getting too late out, I'm not in love this time this night.  
**Matt:** Can't help it if I space in a daze, my eyes tune out the other way, I may switch off and go in a daydream.  
**Mello:** In this head my thoughts are deep, sometimes I can't even speak. Would someone be and not pretend, I'm off again in my world.  
**Matt:** Take some time, mellow out,  
**Mello:** Party up, but don't fall down.  
**Matt:** Don't get caught.

**Mello:** Sneak out of the house.  
**Matt: **Can't help it if I space in a daze, my eyes tune out the other way, I may switch off and go in a daydream.  
**Mello:** In this head my thoughts are deep, but sometimes I can't even speak. Would someone be and not pretend, I'm off again in my world.

_**Taylor Swift – I'd Lie**_

_(Matt and Mello's thoughts of each other before they know they love one another, so cute!)_

**Matt:** I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me.  
**Mello:** He tells me about his night, and I count the colors in his eyes  
**Matt:** He'll never fall in love he swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair. I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong.  
**Mello:** And I don't think it ever crossed his mind, he tells a joke I fake a smile, that I know all his favorite songs  
**Matt:** And I could tell you his favorite colors green, he loves to argue, born on the seventeenth.  
**Mello: **His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes, and if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie. He looks around the room, innocently overlooks the truth. Shouldn't a light go on? Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?  
**Matt:** He sees everything black and white, never let nobody see him cry. I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine. I could tell you his favorite colors green, he loves to argue, born on the seventeenth.  
**Mello:** His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes, and if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie.  
**Matt:** He stands there then walks away. My God, if I could only say, I'm holding every breathe for you. He'd never tell you but he can play guitar. I think he can see through everything but my heart.  
**Mello:** First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful." So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle.  
**Matt:** Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green, he loves to argue oh and it kills me.  
**Mello:** His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes, and if you asked me if I love him. If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie.

_**Danger Is My Middle Name – Goodbye Skyline**_

_(Mello the night he decides to leave Wammy's, Matt is oblivious to Mello's pain)_

**Mello:** The darkness is disrupted by a whisper softer than a breeze and oh so tender. Like tender busted lips, I'm laughing at those quips, I'm so damn happy why am I in pain?  
**Matt:** The darkness is dispersed beneath the moonlight, pale as your skin and oh so bright.  
**Mello:** Strike my heart with stakes or burn me up in flames, I'm waiting for someone to put them out. Goodbye skyline, I'll be just fine. Your lights remind me of a thousand broken halos just like mine.  
**Matt: **The darkness hesitates to break the silence, quiet as the cold and ever present.

**Mello:** I'm present but denied, patient and implied.

**Matt: **If you're a bitch it makes it all O.K.  
**Mello: **If I could spend the night underneath the starry sky then I wouldn't have to sin to lie. If I could spend the night underneath your starry eyes then I wouldn't have to say goodbye.

_**Michelle Branch – All You Wanted**_

_(Mello wants to take Matt with him when he leaves Wammy's)_

**Matt:** I wanted to be like you, I wanted everything. So I tried to be like you, and I got swept away.  
**Mello:** I didn't know that it was so cold, and you needed someone to show you the way. So I took your hand and we figured out, that when the time comes, I'd take you away. If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here.  
**Matt:** So lonely inside, so busy out there.  
**Mello:** And all you wanted was somebody who cares.

**Matt:** I'm sinking slowly, so hurry hold me. Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on. Please can you tell me, so I can finally see, where you go when you're gone.  
**Mello:** If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here.  
**Matt:** So lonely inside, so busy out there.  
**Mello:** And all you wanted was somebody who cares. All you wanted was somebody who cares. If you need me you know I'll be there. If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here.  
**Matt:** So lonely inside, so busy out there.  
**Mello:** And all you wanted was somebody who cares.  
**Matt:** Please can you tell me, so I can finally see, where you go when you're gone.

_**Crossfade - Breathing Slowly**_

_(Based on when Mello leaves and the feelings of himself and Matt)_

**Matt:** Who am I to save you, to try and tame you, and now that you are free of me. But next time when you break down, is it me you'll take down, with you on your knees?

**Mello:** So who was I to hurt you, to desert you, when you needed me there, so now that you've learned to hate me, you're finally set free, I fall to my knees. And I'm breathing slowly, like you said to do when you had lost control.  
**Matt:** My head spins from God's wind, that carries you away from me, looks like you got away from me, this time, for good... And since those days have passed me by, I'm in and out of life, the way you used to be.  
**Mello:** You know I always was the strong one, but now I've come undone, sweet release, come to me. And I'm breathing slowly, like you said to do when you had lost control.  
**Matt:** My head spins from God's wind, that carries you away from me, looks like you got away from me, this time, you got away from me oh yea, you got away for good...

_**The Fray – You Found Me**_

_(Mello finds Matt and he's not in good shape)_

**Mello:** I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad, where the West was all but won. All alone, smoking his last cigarette. I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything."  
**Matt:** Where were you when everything was falling apart? All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang, and all I needed was a call that never came. To the corner of 1st and Amistad. Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me; lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me.  
**Mello:** But in the end everyone ends up alone, losing her, the only one who's ever known; who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be. No way to know how long she will be next to me.  
**Matt:** Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me; lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me! The early morning, the city breaks, and I've been calling for years and years and years and years. And you never left me no messages. You never sent me no letters, you got some kind of nerve taking all I want! Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you? Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?

_**Christina Milian – Us Against The World**_

_(Matt and Mello being Matt and Mello :P)_

**Matt:** If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more; I would still have you, baby.  
**Mello:** If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war; I'll be fighting with you, baby.  
**Matt:** Cause I know if I'm falling, you won't let me hit the ground. If the boat is sinking, I know you won't let me drown.  
**Mello:** No matter what anyone could say, this is the only place for me.  
**Matt:** And no one could ever take that away, nothing could come between us. If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more, I would still have you.  
**Mello:** If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war, I'll be fighting with you; because it's us against the world, the world, the world.  
**Matt:** You know it's us against the world, the world, the world.  
**Mello:** Now if I'm lost at sea 7 days I'm not alone, if I'm holding you.  
**Matt:** And if it all end's, everybody in the world is gone, I'll be standing with you, baby. And if it's the last breath I take, I'll leave my kiss my with you.  
**Mello:** If there's a wall between us, baby, I know I'll break through.  
**Matt:** No matter what anyone could say, this is the only place for me.  
**Mello:** And no one could ever take that away, nothing could come between us. If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more, I would still have you.  
**Matt:** If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war, I'll be fighting with you; because it's us against the world.  
**Mello:** Nothing's stronger now than you and I, cause your love is all I got, and this ain't never gon' stop  
No, whoa. There's no distance here when we're apart

**Matt:** Come on in from the cold, lay your head on my shoulder, ride like a soldier, I'm a stay right here. If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more, I would still have you.  
**Mello:** If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war, I'll be fighting with you.  
**Matt:** Because it's us against the world, the world, the world.  
**Mello:** You know it's us against the world, the world, the world.

_**Mika – Happy Ending**_

_(Matt and Mello the night before Takada's kidnapping; their foreboding thoughts)_

**Matt: **This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending. No hope, no love, no glory, no Happy Ending.  
**Mello:** Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life, can't get no love without sacrifice. If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well, a little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell.  
**Matt:** This is the hardest story that I've ever told, no hope, or love, or glory, happy endings gone forever more.  
**Mello:** I feel as if I'm wasted, and I'm wastin' every day.  
**Matt:** This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending. No hope, no love, no glory, no Happy Ending. This is the way that we love, like it's forever. Then live the rest of our life, but not together.  
**Mello:** 2 o'clock in the morning, something's on my mind, can't get no rest; keep walkin' around. If I pretend that nothin' ever went wrong, I can get to my sleep, I can think that we just carried on.  
**Matt:** This is the hardest story that I've ever told, no hope, or love, or glory, happy endings gone forever more.  
**Mello: **I feel as if I'm wasted, and I'm wastin' every day.  
**Matt:** This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending. No hope, no love, no glory, no Happy Ending. This is the way that we love, like it's forever. Then live the rest of our life, but not together.  
**Mello:** A Little bit of love, little bit of love  
**Matt:** Little bit of love, little bit of love. This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending. No hope, no love, no glory, no Happy Ending.  
**Mello:** This is the way that we love, like it's forever. To live the rest of our life, but not together.

_**October Fall – Tongue Tied**_

_(Matt and Mello right before they leave for Takada's kidnapping)_

**Matt: **Your head lays down upon this car, but I hate you for what you are and what I have become.  
**Mello:** Fire burns within your lungs, so light yourself another smoke and recreate what you call "home"  
**Matt:** Make me feel like you care, moonlight shines down on your hair, and did I let you know how beautiful you look tonight.  
**Mello:** Your smile lights the sky and all I ask is you save me your last dance.  
**Matt: **Tick tock we dance to the beat. The clock spins, you spin into me. Feel my hands, I'm not shaking  
**Mello:** Start flames to burn out, start thinking out loud.  
**Matt:** Give me an ending, then we'll stop pretending.

**Mello:** If we stop pretending, we know where we're heading, 'cause I said stop but I'm still spinning. They've said I've lost but I'm still winning.  
**Matt:** Burn quick and stand still, speak slow to get though these words I couldn't say to you. I crack concrete falling down for you.  
**Mello:** Tick tock we dance to the beat, the clock spins as you spin into me. Feel my hands, I'm not shaking.  
**Matt:** Feel so tongue tied. I'm not shaking.

* * *

**So, my favourite songs were: Avril Lavigne – In My World, Taylor Swift – I'd Lie, Christina Milian – Us Against the World, and October Fall – Tongue Tied. I couldn't just pick one :P**

**Please Rate and Review; tell me which songs you liked or tell me which songs you've heard that could apply to one of these two pairs.**


End file.
